bella volturi
by randomrocktights
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella heartbroken on their wedding day, Bella goes to the volturi hoping they can help her move on.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I just wanted to say that this is my first story so please go easy on me?  
Also i own nothing. All credits go to SM. Not me. Sadly.

Chapter one  
(Bella's pov)  
I stared at the alien reflection in the mirror. I looked so unlike myself yet so similar at the same time. My eyebrows were defined and arched my eyes outlined in a layer of black eyeliner making them beautiful and noticeable. I had a dusting of blusher on making my cheekbones stand out and lip gloss on that just finished it all off. I looked beautiful. Well, it was to be expected when Alice was doing my makeup. I needed to look as beautiful as possible today. My wedding day.  
My mind drifted towards Edward as Alice started in on my hair seeing how pleased i was with the makeup. I thought of his beautiful face and his gorgeous golden eyes. I thought of his messy hair and his strong muscular body. Alice giggled and said "you're so cute! You and Edward are so in love, you both always get this far of distant look when you think of each other. Now onto your dress,close your eyes."  
i closed my eyes and felt the beautiful glossy fabric float down brushing against my face and fitting to the shape of my body perfectly.  
Opening my eyes again i looked into the mirror and gasped. My hair was elegant and dignified, held up with diamond slides glistening in the bright overhead light. I felt tears come to my eyes as i stared at my wedding dress. It was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen. My dream wedding dress. I sighed in happiness and exclaimed "its so beautiful Alice, thank you!"  
She grinned at me and eyes sparkling said " just the best for my sister. Now don't cry you'll smudge the makeup then i'll have to kill you."  
her face turned demonic then went back to her beautiful pixie like face. I stared at her suddenly glad that my mum and dad were waiting just outside. I yelled for them to come in still staring at Alice.  
I forgot all about it though when my mum and dad rushed in just to stop dead. "oh my god. I cant believe my little bell is getting married and is looking so grown up" my mum gushed.  
I looked at my dad nervously to see his eyes looking suspiciously bright and wet. "im so proud of you, Bells. You've got a good life planned out for yourself."  
I forced the tears back from my eyes and gave him a massive hug. I was gonna miss him so much when i was a vampire and couldn't control my bloodlust enough to be around my own father. He patted my back and said "come on bells time to get you to your husband."  
I got a tight feeling in my chest as i realised. My father had finally accepted who i wanted to spend my life with. I hugged onto him tighter taking a deep breath storing the smell of him in my mind. I let go of him and turned around linking my arm with his. Let the show begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im sorry the last chapter was so short im just trying to see if anyone likes it first. Anyway i don't own anything so yeah. Lets begin.  
Chapter two  
(Bella's pov)  
Hearing the music start up made my heart pump faster and faster. I hope i wouldn't fall over in these killer heels Alice had forced me into. Gripping my dads arm for more support i slowly stepped forwards in time with the music not stumbling even once. I looked around me at all the people i saw my friends from school. Jess and Angela, even Mike. I saw the Cullens sat at the front with my parents. Then i focused my eyes on Edward. He was so beautiful i was stunned. A light shining down overhead made him look like an angel. But there was only one problem. He wasn't even looking at me. I mean, i don't want to sound big headed but surely on your wedding day you are supposed to look at your wife to be. But Edward wasn't. He was staring at someone off to the side. Even when i went up to him he didn't spare one look at me. Still staring off to the side. I looked to where he was looking and saw a beautiful woman with a way too short dress on staring back at him. He finally looked away from her when the vicar started to say our vows. He looked at me with a smirk and said "you look beautiful today Bella" but the way he said it sounded insincere and fake. His eyes drifted away again to look at the woman and i realised. He was looking at her with love and want in his eyes. The same way he looked at me. When Edward was asked to say his vows he looked slightly guilty before smirking and saying "No. I don't want to marry her. Why would i, look at her. Tanya. Come here love."  
My eyes teared up i couldn't take any more of this. Looking quickly at the audience i saw my mum and dad looking shocked and murderous. But they weren't anything on the Cullens. Alice and Rosalie were glaring with black eyes and were baring their teeth, but they knew they couldn't do anything in a room filled with humans. Emmett and Jasper were clenching their teeth and fists in anger also knowing they couldn't do anything. Carlisle and esme were looking at Edward with disappointment and disgust not even trying to hide it.  
Looking back at Edward i saw he had gone down to the girl he had been staring at, she must be Tanya, and was now kissing her with such passion. More passion than he would ever kiss me with because 'im too delicate' but now i was wondering if that was actually the case. Maybe he just didn't want me and i just kept trying to force myself on him. I felt tears pouring down my face at that realisation. The love of my life, the man i wanted to marry, never loved me.  
I ran out of that room as fast as i could possibly go. I could hear that the silence that had fallen over the room before had been broken and even from across the building i could hear Emmett's voice booming in extreme anger. Suddenly i was lifted up off my feet and into someone's arms. I would've screamed but i recognised the smell. Alice. I could hear a horrible pain filled crying and wondered who it could be coming from. Then i realised, it was me. Alice was patting my back and making soothing noises at me, but nothing could console me. I was dying inside. Then i suddenly realised i couldn't go back to the Cullens ever again. The pain would be too much to bear. I couldn't even stay in this town, it would remind me of him constantly. The way he would sneak into my bedroom at night time with no one realising, the way he would rock me to sleep sometimes while singing me my lullaby, the way he would kiss me like i was the most delicate thing on the planet. All lies. Every last thing. Then i realised what i would have to do. I was going to the volturi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, i finally discovered how to do bold text on my phone so yay. I don't own anything. Except for my cats**.  
(Bella's pov)  
I wondered how Alice was going to handle my decision. Then again i guess it didn't matter. It would hurt to know she didn't support me but i had enough money. I could handle everything myself. Maybe. Actually probably not.

Looking around to delay telling her i tried to figure out where we were. Against one wall was a massive dressing table that was covered in beauty products. Along another wall there was a book shelf filled with civil war books and fashion magazines. Going from that im assuming it was Alice and Jaspers room. That belief was confirmed when i saw a picture of Alice and jasper kissing on the bedside table.

I gathered enough courage to tell her but before i could open my mouth her eyes glossed over and all emotion disappeared from her face. When she came out of the vision she said "I completely agree with your decision. You need to get away from him."  
I winced at the reminder but smiled in relief that i wouldn't have to go through this without my best friend.

I looked up in panic when the door smashed open and someone ran in at vampire speed. They came to a stop in the middle of the room and i frowned in confusion when i realised that it was Rosalie. Why would she need to be in here?  
Rosalie took careful slow steps towards me probably realising that she had scared me. She surprised me even more by drawing me into a hug. When i drew back in surprise she said "im sorry for how i treated you i just thought that you were rushing into this life too fast. No one should have to go through what you just went through."

I smiled in thanks and told her about my decision to go to the volturi. She agreed with Alice making me happy. I wouldn't have to go through this by myself. And now Rosalie was my friend.  
My mind wandered to him again. Why hadn't he saved us both misery by just telling me sooner. I would have broken down but at least he would've been happy. I realised how pathetic i sounded and knew that getting away would help me. I needed to get away.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. They both meant so much to me even though i had only become friends with her a couple of minutes ago. I asked "could you visit me in Italy. Im gonna miss you both so much."  
Rosalie agreed but Alice looked hesitant. I looked at her sadly but she reassured me with a hug. "its just that Aro has been after me for a long time and i really don't want to join him because it means that i would have to leave my family, and i never want to do that."  
I nodded but said "i wont let him take you. Please. Just once if he tries anything."  
She looked at me for a minute then said "ok." then she got a grin on her face and remarked "ill see him do it as soon as he thinks of it anyway."  
I laughed and said "he wont know what hit him."

I started to feel nervous thinking about them. What if they didn't like me? What if they didn't let Alice and Rosalie see me? What if they kept me on a tight leash and didn't let me leave to see the rest of the Cullens?  
Alice seemed to know what i was thinking if and touched my arm "everything will be fine. Me and Rose will come break you out if they don't let you out to see us."  
I hugged them both, so glad that they were my friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Its my birthday soon and im really excited. Nobody even cares do they. Anyway i don't own anything you recognise.  
(Bellas pov)  
Alice told me that i should go to sleep and her and Rose would sort out the luggage and flights. I sighed happily and drifted off to sleep trying not to think of anything but the feel of the duvet on my body and the soft pillow underneath my head. But that didn't work.  
I dreamt of Edward. Of his beautiful face and his gorgeous eyes. Then my mind slid to the last time i had seen him, kissing Tanya with such love it physically made my chest hurt. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, obviously not being careful not to crush her. Like he is with me. Well was with me.  
I kept on waking up my chest tight with emotion, tears pouring down my face with Alice holding onto my hand and rubbing my back. It just wasn't fair. Why couldn't he just love me. What did i do wrong?  
Alice finally woke me up in the morning and i was glad. I didn't want to have to suffer through more unbearable dreams of Edward. Even the name brought me pain.  
Alice and Rose had packed me a lot of clothes. A lot of it they must have gone and bought for me while i was sleeping. All the things they had bought me looked very expensive. I doubt that i had enough money for even one pair of the shoes in the suitcase. Let alone the other ten. I thanked them both before hugging them both and setting off.  
Alice wanted to come with me but i convinced her to let me do this by myself. I needed their support sometimes but i wanted then next time they saw me to be when i was a beautiful in-control vampire.  
I got on my flight and put my headphones in. I was sat next to a woman with a thick Russian accent who kept on jabbering away on the phone. Saying something about forgetting to put the butter back in the fridge. I laughed quietly before sitting back and listening to imagine dragons.(A/N- i love imagine dragons)  
I woke up sharply when the woman patted me on the shoulder telling me that we had landed. I blinked my eyes trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. Now i needed to get a taxi to the volturi castle. My nerves set in again. The venom going around your body is supposed to be as painful as all your nerves being set on fire and incinerated. Oh god.  
I finally reached the castle and had to take a deep breath before stepping out. I paid the taxi driver some money that Alice and Rose had given me before i had left and took a step towards the doorway. My heart thudded painfully in my chest but i took another and another until i was right in front of the massive wooden door. Taking another moment to take a big breath i reached up and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, i don't own anything. So lets begin.**  
(Bellas pov)  
The door swung open silently revealing someone i had seen before. Jane. She looked mostly the same with light brown hair and chalky skin. The only difference were her eyes were black, although they had a ring of red, indicating she was either thirsty or angry.

I guessed that it was the second when i saw the way she was glaring at me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was trying to use her power of pain on me and failing.  
I wondered if my strange immunity to Jane, his and Aros powers would be revealed once i was turned. If i was turned.

Looking at Jane once again i said clearly and confidently "I want to be turned."  
She stared at me in complete and utter shock before saying "that is up to Aro to decide. Although if it was up to me you would be already dead."

I glared at her before stalking past deciding that if she wasn't going to cooperate i was going to vo by myself.  
I came to a beautifully furnished large room. There was a woman that was different from last time i was here sat at a desk against one wall. The other woman either got her wish to become a vampire or they killed her.

I walked through up to another set of doors and decided to knock before i entered it. Once again Jane answered and i stared at her in disbelief. She smirked seeing my expression and replied to my look "I'm a vampire. Do you really expect me to walk at human pace after you?"  
I blinked before grinning and looking at the door behind her questionably. She sighed before letting me enter. I took a deep breath to calm myself and then walked through the door.

Inside the room was three people sat on a high up stage. They were all sat on beautiful golden thrones with what looked like real rubies on it. Aro, Marcus and Caius.  
They looked at me for a second in silence before saying "Jane told us what you asked for. We accept if you answer one question."  
I nodded hesitantly.

They looked at each other again before Aro asked me "why did you decide to come here? Surely one of the Cullens would've been happy to turn you."  
I sighed before answering "I cant stay with them anymore. Not after what Edward did to me."  
Tears started pouring down my face as i properly thought about what happened that day. His betrayal hit me right in the heart and i crumpled to the floor sobbing.

I heard soft whispers of fabric moving before i was drawn into the arms of someone. I heard the person whisper "I don't know what the boy did to you but if he ever comes near you again. He will be punished."  
I smiled slightly before looking up and gasping in surprise when i realised it was Aro. I was crying all over the most feared vampire in the world. I found i didn't care when he started stroking my hair and whispering to me.  
He whispered quietly "I'm sorry." before he sunk his teeth into my neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, anything you recognise belongs to SM. So yeah. Please review just so i know if anyone is actually reading this ir if im just wasting my time**.

(Bella's pov)

Pain. That's all i could feel. Scorching everything in my body. Destroying all the nerves, the veins and turning my bones into ash. I screamed only once before realising that no one could help me now.  
Every once in a while someone would come in and stroke my hair or hold my hand or just sit next to me. The person smelled slightly familiar but i just couldn't put my finger on it.  
I could hear my heart beating and could smell lots of different scents. I suppose that was my senses getting stronger as the venom enhanced them. I could feel the heat burning away in certain parts of my body, leaving my arms and legs cold. My heart was filling with fire. More and more fire. I could feel myself dying.  
Suddenly my hear sped up, whirring harder and harder trying to stay alive and beating. The venom was winning. After a couple more beats my hear stopped all together. There was no more pain. Except from in my throat.

My throat burned with such extreme pain. Although not as painful as i had just experienced throughout my whole body. I had never felt anything that bad and i doubt i ever would again.  
Realising i had someone sat next to me, i opened my eyes. I gasped in wonder. I had never seen anything so clearly. Every single thing was in pristine detail. I could see every crack no matter how small, every slight mark in the wallpaper on the walls and i could even see slight dents in the chair on the other side of the room where someone had gripped it too hard.

Looking next to me my eyes widened. Aro sat next to me, looking so much different now that i didn't have my clouded human eyes. His hair had a hint of another colour in it and had a certain shininess that i hadn't been able to see before. His face was clear and unmarked. So obviously not human even if he didn't have bright red eyes.  
I spoke with a beautiful bell like voice "I'm thirsty"  
His eyes widened and he said "Of course, I'll send for someone to bring down some blood. We just got a new batch today."  
My eyes widened in horror and i replied "No, no, no. I'm not drinking humans. There is no way I'm taking away an innocent persons life just to sate my own thirst."  
He looked at me in contemplation before saying "Ok. I shall send Heidi with you. She has been experiencing feelings of guilt too. She can swap diets with you"

I grinned thinking i would probably be close friends with this Heidi. I would probably be spending a lot of time with her anyway since i recall Him saying something about newborns having to hunt regularly to keep up with their fast speed and to get their original human blood out of their system.  
"Heidi!" he called out no particularly loudly but in less than second a stunning woman was bowing in front of Aro.

She had beautiful mahogany hair and i realised with a jolt that Heidi is the person that normally brings humans in for slaughter. I wondered for a brief moment who was doing it now that she had decided to swap diets.  
Aro said to her "Bella also wishes to pursue the animal diet. She shall go hunting with you and she will need to go more often than you as well. I trust you will take her whenever she wishes."  
He didn't say it like a question. She looked at me and grinned a beautiful wide smile before nodding.  
She stood up fully before linking arms with em and dragging me out of the room. "Hi, im Heidi. Im so pleased that you will be eating animals with me. The only reason i didn't switch sooner was because i didn't have anyone to accompany me."  
I smiled back at her and nodded. She laughed and said "You're really beautiful you know. I guessed you would be. You were beautiful for a human as well."  
I looked down thankful that i couldn't blush because my whole face would be bright red.  
She seemed to realise because she giggled softly and said "one of the perks of being a vampire."  
I looked up and smiled in thanks. She pulled out a small hand mirror and said "I guess you haven't seen yourself yet. Its not the kind of thing Aro would think of."

I laughed and took the mirror and looked at myself for the first time since i had woken up. I really was beautiful. My hair now went down to my waist in perfect curls. My hair was a beautiful rich mahogany with red highlights. My skin was clear and pretty, no need for foundation ever again. I had gorgeous full eyelashes and arched eyebrows. My lips were full but they were still the slightest bit uneven. I was still wearing the baggy clothes i had changed into at the Cullens house but i had a feeling it would be as different as the rest if me was. I was unnerved by my red eyes and wished i could still have my brown eyes. Putting down the mirror i looked at Heidi and she gasped. "Your... your eyes."  
I raised my eyebrows at her and said "Yes. They are red just like yours are, because we are vampires."  
I spelled it out slowly for her wondering wether she had something wrong with her. In her head. Could vampires even have mental problems. Edward said he had suffered from depression when he left me but I'm guessing he just made that up. He obviously didn't love me that much.  
She said "your eyes... Theyre brown. They were red just a second ago. But now..."  
She seemed to have realised something because she grabbed my arm and dragged me back the way we had come from. Halfway there i was knocks backwards and would've fallen over if i was still human. I looked up and was taken aback, there stood the most beautiful person i had ever seen. More beautiful than Edward. He literally took my breath away. I recognised him from when i came to save Edward. Alec.


End file.
